Word of Recall
| rarity = Common | type = Instant Spell / Combat Instant | casting_cost = | combat_casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Instantly returns a friendly unit to the Town currently containing the wizard's Summoning Circle. }} Word of Recall is a Common Instant Spell belonging to the realm. It may be cast on a friendly unit either on the overland map or during combat, and will instantly teleport that unit to the Town currently containing the caster's Summoning Circle. The spell costs in both cases. Effects Word of Recall instantly teleports a friendly unit back to the Summoning Circle. Word of Recall has the same effect and Casting Cost during combat as it does on the overland map. Word of Recall on heroes in combat is different than Recall Hero in that if the battle is taking place in the city with your summoning circle Word of Recall will still work. Your friendly unit will reappear after you win the battle. Recall Hero will give you a message saying you can't use it there. Teleportation When Word of Recall is cast on a friendly unit, that unit will instantly be teleported to the current location of the caster's Summoning Circle. The teleportation does not cost the target unit any Movement Points. It is also free to use any remaining movement points immediately after being teleported. When used during combat, the spell will remove the unit from the battlefield and teleport it simultaneously. If the teleportation has removed the last remaining unit in the wizard's army from combat, the battle is considered lost, and may negatively affect the wizard's (and may positively affect her opponent's Fame). If the Town currently containing the Summoning Circle already has a full garrison (9 units), one of these units is instantly moved to an adjacent tile to make room for the teleported unit. This moved unit also does not waste any Movement Points. In some cases, the teleported unit will be the one left outside the town instead. Usage Word of Recall may be cast either on the overland map or during combat. In both cases, the spell has a basic Casting Cost of , and must be targeted at a friendly unit. In the case of overland casting, Word of Recall can only teleport one unit from any stack. To select a unit that is part of a stack, click on that stack and choose it from the resulting stack pop-up menu. That unit alone will be teleported to the Summoning Circle. The teleportation is accompanied by sparkles raining down on the unit before it disappears. During combat, simply select the target unit to teleport it. You may only teleport your own units this way. As noted above, remember that teleporting your last remaining unit out of the battlefield results in a defeat! Casting this spell at a unit that's already inside the same Town as the Summoning Circle will produce no effect - wasting all spent on the spell. Acquisition As a Common spell, Word of Recall may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least one Spellbook. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing up to Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with Spellbooks are guaranteed to have this spell available for casting as soon as the game begins. Wizards with or fewer Spellbooks who have not chosen Word of Recall as a guaranteed spell have a random chance of being able to Research it. The chance for this spell to appear increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research if it is not already available for casting. Word of Recall has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbook, the Word of Recall spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Word of Recall is often used for hastily returning a unit to a safe place. Examples include situations where the unit is about to be attacked by a superior force, is already being attacked by such a force and/or is severely injured, or situations where units are urgently needed to protect the town containing the Summoning Circle. Moving the Summoning Circle before using Word of Recall spell adds a second strategic dimension to this: the ability to routinely teleport your units across your empire. Move the circle to the region where you need your armies to go, then teleport the necessary units there one by one using Word of Recall. This is a -intensive but very rapid way of presenting a large defensive force against an incoming enemy, mounting a surprise attack with the sudden appearance of a large army, or simply moving units from a far-away production center straight to a war zone. Known Bugs Recalling regenerating units from battle leaves them in the same overland tile, provided the owner's remaining troops manage to win the battle. Word of Recall can be used to build Roads on Ocean or Shore tiles, or to execute some kind of equivalent of Plane Shift for Engineers unit. See more on Roads page. Last but not least, it's also possible to permanently own combat summons with the help of Word of Recall. When recalling a combat summon, it will appear at the Summoning Circle, provided the owner does lose the battle. Initiating the battle and making it last 50 rounds ("all units retreat exhausted") also counts as a loss. The combat summons have the following Upkeep Costs per overland turn: : Phantom Warriors : Phantom Beast : Air Elemental : Earth Elemental : Fire Elemental : Demon Category:Instant Spells Category:Combat Instants Category:Sorcery Category:Unit Movement